Sithly Mourning
by Master Solo
Summary: Sometimes, even the most vile villains' deaths are mourned. This is Jacen Solo's death, told from Allana's perspective.


Title: Sithly Mourning   
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or else we'd have a few real Hapans here.  
Summary: Even Sith lords have family that would mourn them.  
Note: While I do not like LOTF Jacen, I've read a lot of fics where either a Skywalker or a Solo killed him and this, in a way, is my response.

_He couldn't be! No, it can't! He's all-powerful, immortal! They can't do anything to him! Not my daddy! NOOOOO!!!!!!_

Her father---her mentor---was dead. The young woman did not want to believe it, but even the Force said otherwise with its screams of chaos. The powerful being that had been driving it was gone and everything was just shattering into millions of shards, each screeching its ear-splitting own song of death.

The crimson blood crawled down her pale skin from the various wounds that she had received while escaping the Jedi like her father told her to and then mixed with the dirty, polluted rain of Coruscant.

"Can't believe we've killed the Sith…" Allana's eyes narrowed at the words and without hesitation, she Force-grabbed the man's throat, nearly choking him to death. So what if he was a Sith? He was still her father and nothing could substitute the two years that he had spent teaching her the finer points in the ways of the Force.

-

It had been a few hours since her father died on a Jedi's lightsaber and Allana was carefully clasping the last few midnight black veils of mourning over the traditional, innermost crimson one that signified royalty. She was completely wrapped in black. Scars, wounds, blood, pain, all hidden beneath a thick layer of black, hidden away from the eyes of the Hapan people as she supposedly mourned the death of the father that was not supposed to matter.

There she was, _rescued_ from the Sith arts before she could suffer the same fate as the traitor Ben Skywalker. Allana grinned spitefully at the echoes of some words that she had overheard from a Jedi.

Inside her head, she played the battle over and over again as she hid in the temporary sanctuary of the escort shuttle's refresher. The Skywalkers and Solos had all arrived there like it was some sort of family reunion just as Jacen ordered her to comm. Hapes for an escort. She the insisted upon staying, but everybody just begged her to leave. And so she ran like some coward.

There they were, all accusing him of murder, as if he killed anybody who's not a traitor to the order that he had worked all his life to create. How could they not have recognized the magnificent, peaceful empire that he was building?

Bitterness welled up in the young woman as she swore up and down that she would carry out her vengeance on each and every remaining Jedi. Force gave her only one father---a great one at that, and they just had to take it all away from her.

- 

An entire day had passed and Allana had finally arrived on Hapes and landed in relative safety, except that nothing there was safe. But that's when her father's teachings came in. _Daddy always taught me great things, but Daddy's not here now._ Allana shook the thought from her head as she descended the landing ramp. 

"I knew you'd make it, Allana! You're okay!" It was Tristan, the son of one of her mother's most loyal noblewomen and the only 'suitor' who knew to look for her in the hangar bay instead of the gardens. His grin was nothing short of radiant and… according to her mother's stories, her father was like that as well at one point.

_Daddy?_ She instinctively called out through the Force, but received no answer. Why did he have to torture her with his absence and with all these reminders?

"Allana, when we heard that… I honestly thought that those Jedi killed you. Oh my stars, you're wearing black."

"I know; it's for Daddy. The evil Jedi killed him." The tears slid freely down the young woman's pale face and soaked through the layers of veils, placing two wet, black dots on the surface. She then fell into his embrace, if only for the moment.

"Killed him? But your honor!" gasped the man. On Hapes, a woman's honor depended on how well she protected the men in her life.

"Secure a place for the Imperial Army in the Transitory Mists. We'll grow this army and when we get strong enough, we strike. Meanwhile, we let the Rebel Jedi think that they're strong." Allana forced a confident façade as she whispered her plan into the young man's ears.

-

It had been several days since Jacen's death and Allana had slept for less than an hour each night, not because she knew Force meditation, but because nightmares haunted her every sleeping moment. The waking hours were not much better, for everything from simple rituals such as eating and training to rare occasions, like visits from dignitaries, reminded her of the father that she could never have with her again.

Her mother was still there with her, even training her, but it just wasn't the same and it was worse pretending to be like all of the rest of those idiot Jedi

"DADDY!" her own shrill screams echoed in her ears as the images of ghosts from her nightmares played back and forth in her mind.

Each day, her heart sank further and further as she received reports of the Jedi claiming worlds from her empire until she came within nanometers of ripping her robes apart and putting her lightsaber to the scar on her chest, a scar that she had made as an imitation of the one that her father earned while in captivity on Coruscant, and igniting her blade one last time.

But she couldn't as long as she was the sole heir to the throne and as long as it was all just a setup.

The young woman inhaled heavily as she entered the training salle and summoned the droids. Combat training was her favorite activity to do with her father. Without him, it was totally miserable and to make things worse, it was absolutely necessary in order for her plan of vengeance to succeed.

_"We're going to kill that Sith."_ The words echoed in her head. 

"Well, the Sith that you killed was my Daddy, regardless of whatever he did to you. Now I can't have anybody here to tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

-

It had been fourteen days since the young woman had clad herself in black, with an enormous cloak twice her size draping over the layers upon layers of traditional veils. Fourteen days. That's the exact number of days since the Jedi killed her father.

She muttered a silent apology as she watched her suitors wait in the garden for her, the one and only princess of Hapes. She wanted nothing more to be out amongst them, especially Tristan and his jokes, but she had business to attend to. Jedi business, she told them a few hours ago as she excused herself. The Ni'Korish would most likely kill her for that later.

So what if Jacen Solo was a Sith Lord? He had told her himself that there was nothing wrong with being Sith and he was still, nevertheless, family. It felt strange to consider him family, considering that nobody knew anything of her Solo blood until she turned sixteen, but what he had done since her birth was priceless. 

Allana gazed down at the reports before her and crumpled them collectively. Those cowardly Hapans had tried to poison her again. Why couldn't they be more like Father and kill their enemies in public? She sighed. Yet another good trait lost thanks to those meddling Jedi. Oh well, just a bit longer until her plan would come to fruition.

-

The remnants of Jacen Solo's Imperial army spread through Ossus like wildfire as the heavily veiled Allana faced her last opponent, a whimpering apprentice who was only a few years younger than her.

"Jedi, I hope you like what you've done. Sure, you've killed a Sith, but that was my dad and he was doing something wonderful here. Now, thanks to you, there's nothing left. No father for me and no everlasting balance for you. I hope you're happy because you'll be dead in five minutes," the eighteen-year-old girl hissed as she withdrew her crimson blade from the stomach of the last remaining Jedi.

Allana threw a glance over her shoulders at the smoldering temple behind her and sighed as she watched that last Jedi, her cousin Andur Solo, join his extinct race of hypocrites. Her rampage was over and every Jedi, especially every Skywalker and Solo, lay dead somewhere on Ossus. More than two weeks after the death of her father, the daughter avenged him. She then killed her blade and left to reclaim the empire that her father worked so hard to build.


End file.
